Just Another Day
by KonstantineXIII
Summary: Pointless, plotless, and very, very short. A little oneshot about Haruki's day. My contribution to the small HarukixIsuke fandom.


**Here's another HarUke fic. Pointless, plotless, and very, very short. It's one of a couple oneshots that popped up in my head, but I'll probably stop here. **

**Thank you for viewing.**

* * *

Haruki always woke up like someone had just dropped a stack of books on her head. With a gasp, a jolt, and a groan. Her disheveled red hair spilled over her pillows in a fan of rose-hued strands as she flopped back down again. She rolled over to the cool side of the sheets and groaned loudly once more.

Deciding that trying to sleep some more was futile, she sat up. Eyes still shut, she crawled off the bed and to the bathroom connected. She showered, dried, and dressed.

After shuffling to the kitchen, Haruki found a cup of coffee and idly wondered how old it was. Shrugging, she downed it.

_ Probably not a good idea._

With a forgiving and contented sigh, she grabbed her wallet, jumped into her sneakers and was out the door.

The slightly polluted streets of a Tokyo morning greeted her and she could only grin at another day. She tapped her foot as she decided on where to go from her moderately dingy apartment. She didn't feel like another patronizing speech, so maybe she'd forgo picking up another shift at the restaurant.

_Or was it at the construction site? Whatever. _

She decided to walk to school since the bus was too loud, smelly, cramped and slow compared to the free feeling of walking. That, and it was literally free. Bus fair was ridiculous. In her jeans, a merry little tune started to sound.

Patting her butt, thighs and front, she found her phone in her pocket and grinned at the caller ID.

"Yo!" She answered.

"Haruki." The voice on the other line was not amused.

The red head laughed openly, startling a woman setting up a cart on the street. It was early. Very early.

"Is 'Sup, sexy?' any better?" Her teeth flashed as she imagined the annoyed expression on the other side.

"Only if you really don't feel like seeing me again. I refuse to associate myself with someone with that sort of rhetoric."

"Ohhhhh." Haruki said wondrously. "Is that what the kids are calling it these days? 'Associating' together?" Her voice dropped to seductive. "You weren't complaining about how I spoke when I was associating you on the table last week."

The voice on the other side laughed heartily, a cruel sounding laugh that brought the hairs on Haruki's neck up. She knew that laugh. It usually preceded her favorite orgasms.

"You do not want to play this game with me." The tone was sweet and understanding, and had an acidic taste that made Haruki's mouth water.

"You're right."

"Because you'll be left high and dry with no one to help you?"

"Yep!"

The two connected callers laughed together with genuine mirth.

"Are you going to school?"

Haruki nodded and gave an affirmative grunt. The other line made an airy hum of approval.

"When are you going to be back?" Haruki asked lightly.

"Not until later, actually." Haruki frowned. The millisecond that she spared for it seemed to be enough for the caller to discern a meaning behind it. "Oh, don't be like that, Haruki. It was a last minute job from the one this morning."

"Besides," Haruki could practically see the blasé flip of hair. "I want to get your sister something nice for her birthday."

"She doesn't want-"

The line scoffed and cut her off.

"None of you _want_ anything. It pisses me off, so quit saying that. Or else I really am going to stop. Then your brothers will cry. Do you want that?"

Haruki smiled at the line and apologized with a mocking, 'Ojou-sama' for sport. The caller huffed, and Haruki's sharp-toothed smile faded as her mood turned. Somehow, the caller sensed this over miles of wires and electric signals.

"What?"

"Just don't hurry home."

The context of this is much different if you're telling someone this message who works a 9 to 5 job. Don't hurry usually means take the long way, and you're not welcome. But in this situation, it means the exact opposite. It means to be careful.

An attractive snort.

"I never botch a job, no matter how much I love you."

Haruki grinned despite her earlier seriousness.

"Thank you."

"Eh?"

"You said it." She watched her own worn tennis shoes eat up the side walk as she neared the college campus.

"Not for your sake. You're just airheaded enough to forget it, and go run off with some trollop." It was a childish pout and Haruki laughed.

"I gotta go."

"Don't fall asleep."

A full out laugh. "That's rich, coming from you."

The voice was smiling as she bade Haruki goodbye.

"Bye, sexy-sama!" The red haired woman was smiling hugely, and burst out laughing when the line clicked.

"Heh. I love you too." She muttered.

Heaving a great sigh, she bounced into the school and settled in to want to stab herself in the eye with her lead pencil.

What seemed like days later, the red hair burst off the grounds of the school, breathing fresh air, unsoiled by musty books and calculus. Even the thought of mixing the alphabet with numbers made her shiver.

The sun was dying, so walking was a little less appealing.

_But, the bus is still slow and costs money and also costs money. _

There was also the familiar nag of worry in the back of her mind, but she shoved it aside with a leap. Haruki started to shed her sweater as she ran back to her rather shabby-looking apartment.

When she arrived, she as panting and sweating. Yanking out the necklace she was forced to wear, she inserted the key located there into the door and pushed her way inside.

"Isuke!" She shouted, running and pouncing on a tall, stylish woman standing in the kitchen, looking through some mail.

The mail dropped to the floor with a flat plop, and a strong torso struggled to remain upright from the velocity of the flying redhead.

"Haruki." Isuke scolded half-heartedly. Her well-manicured fingers wound themselves through the untamed hair, and she wrapped her other arm under a baggy hoodie to embrace a thin waist.

The two women hugged for a moment, and broke apart only when Haruki's excitement got the better of her, and she jerked away to hold the beautiful face in her roughened hands.

"I thought you were taking another job?" Her excited smile dimmed a bit in her confusion.

The fierce orange of Isuke's eyes flashed and she smiled lazily.

"Oh, I did. I just finished already."

Haruki frowned slightly and stepped out of the embrace. "I told you not to rush."

"Don't worry, I took care of everything. No trace, minimal damage, yadda yadda yadda. Really, Haruki, you sound like Mama."

"At least your Mama knows what he's talking about. You could've gotten hurt."

"Are you implying that I don't know what I'm talking about?"

Isuke's sweet homecoming was being spoiled and she didn't like it. Her temper was failing fast, and Haruki could see it.

Grinning, she decided to let it go and dance around her girlfriend's short fuse.

"No, I'm just wondering why you weren't here earlier."

Isuke relaxed and rolled her eyes, crossing the kitchen to the refrigerator. The low hum was always sort of a higher pitch because something in it was either broken or about to break. Taking a bottle of water out, she twisted off the cap and leveled the relaxed woman across from her with a lifted eyebrow.

"Poor me." She pouted silkily. "And here I thought you'd be glad to see me." She took a sip and sigh, faking dejection.

Haruki laughed heartily and crossed the kitchen after her in quick steps. In a couple maneuvers that make Isuke's head spin, she found herself pinned against that humming refrigerator, bottle of water safely on the table.

The golden eyes of Haruki bore into hers hungrily.

"Oh, don't worry." Haruki's left hand had both of Isuke's wrists pinned above her harshly, and her right was gently playing with the pink curl in Isuke's hair. Her body was being used as leverage to keep the taller woman pinned.

"Don't worry, because I'm not going to hold back to show you just how glad I am to see you." That slow, devious spread of smile make it's way across the thin face.

Isuke shivered.

Haruki was a passionate woman. She was wild and uncontrollable, like an animal recently set off the leash. In bed, she was a hurricane with stamina enough to take your breath away, but make you beg for more. Her playful streak ran a mile wide and one was just as likely to burst out laugh or scream in orgasm.

Isuke herself was no blushing virgin; she considered herself very attuned to the pleasures of the flesh. If she ever went long enough without some sort of relief, she found herself with the worst sort of shrilling headache. Her appetite for sex was a level she measured 'healthy', and her habits during the act were 'mildly aggressive'. Haruki thought the better word was 'sadistic'.

As a result, the sex life Haruki and Isuke shared was untamed, unmanageable, rough, and animalistic. It called to the two women on an instinctual level, and left them sated in a way that no drug or substance ever could.

So the shiver currently passing through the taller woman was completely warranted, and Haruki knew it.

But this was Isuke Inukai, and Haruki wouldn't love her like she did if the pink haired woman weren't so perfectly arrogant and headstrong. The heeled shoes planted with an audible 'click', and she jerked her hands free to shove the redheaded deviant off and away from her, a cruel glint in her eyes.

"Of course you'd like that, wouldn't you?" She smiled predatorily, and then relaxed in a show of uncaring nonchalance. "Unfortunately for you, Isuke isn't that easy." She winked, plucked her water bottle from the table, and exited to the living room.

Haruki drew a harsh breath and threw her voice out the doorway.

"And _that's_ a fuckin lie if I ever heard one!"

No answer replied to her, and she openly laughed, being unsubtly ignored as she heard the door to the bedroom close. It only caused her to break down into more hysterics.

Shaking her head, her grin diminished not in the least as she pulled out pans and bowls and ingredients. Humming to herself, she started up dinner in full form, pulling out no stops for her girlfriend's first meal with her in four days.

The woman herself emerged later, clad in form-fitting yoga pants and a tight t-shirt; her most relaxed outfit aside from being completely naked.

"Harukiii." The full lips complained. "I hate it when you cook."

The redhead grinned more fully, and shrugged. She didn't take it personally, because she knew the reason why it was said.

"I still don't understand why you won't let me take you out." The lady of the house huffed. "I could drown you in nice things and food so good you could almost come."

She frowned, thinking. "Actually, scratch that. I'd just get you moderately good food."

The rich and deep-chested laughing that she loved so much sounded out, and Haruki finally took her cooking off the stove, dividing in into two plates. She set them on the table.

"Because I don't need it." She shrugged simplistically. Isuke rolled her eyes.

"You need to start wanting things, darling. You're pissing me off."

Haruki winked at her and opened a bottle of wine. The pink eyebrows rose and her heart softened a little.

Her girlfriend was absolutely loathe to indulge herself in what she herself considered only what Haruki deserved. But the girl had grown up wasting nothing, and wanting for everything. The result was a frugal selflessness that was balanced by a deep humor of life. Treating Isuke to a wine so rich and (to Haruki's standards) expensive meant this was Haruki's way of spoiling her girlfriend.

"Come back to the business." Isuke suddenly blurted, being handed her glass of red wine.

Haruki froze and then shook her head jovially, sitting across from the assassin.

"You know I won't, Isuke." She sigh in a put-upon manner. "You should know I'm too stubborn to give in. At this point, it's merely pride." She giggled at the frustrated face in front of her.

"But why not? You could come with me on assignments, and we could split the money 50/50. You could take classes online."

It was an old pitch, and the halfhearted delivery made Isuke grimace after.

"Isn't our money already 50/50? Or 70/30, looking at our bank's spending receipts?" Haruki grinned and Isuke looked away, caught.

"I just miss you." The pink haired woman muttered. Seeing the flash of love cross her girlfriend's face, she quickly added, huffing. "Sometimes."

Haruki's smile was monumental.

_Isuke really is too cute. _

Pushing her plate to the side, and moving her wine glass far away from her, Haruki slowly crawled on top of the rather small table. On her hands and knees, she watched Isuke's face go white one second, then flush a vivid pink another.

_Leave it to Isuke to not bat an eye at covering myself in chocolate, but she gets embarrassed at missing me. Affection has never been her strong suit._

Reaching her destination, a hand was extended out to tilt the high cheekbones and flushed face upwards. The wild red bangs fell forward and brushed Isuke's forehead. A hair's breadth separated them. Orange eyes were completely held by the burning warmth in amber ones.

Isuke let out a very small whimper. Later, she would kick herself for such a fond sound being allowed to emit from her, but she was currently being held in the palm of her girlfriend's hand.

Haruki's smile flashed full, and disappeared as she closed the distance and captured Isuke's lips in her own.

Their first kiss in four days was the accustomed amount of familiar electricity. It was a spark that jumped in the pit of their stomachs, and raced upwards to find the heart.

Silky smooth lips grew even softer as Isuke allowed the tongue probing her bottom lips to slip into her mouth. She sucked on the intrusion gently, and the growling moan of her girlfriend echoed in her stomach, twisting it.

She leaned backwards to breathe, and the girl on the table let her, panting just as hard.

A smile playing at the edge of her mouth, Haruki whispered.

"I missed you too."

* * *

**R&R!**

**With Love, **

**Konstantine**


End file.
